


'Pregnancy Cravings'

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Fucked Up Shit, Gen, Hard digestion, Kidnapping, Non-con Vore, Oral Vore, Painful Digestion, Pregnancy, Stomach Acid, The kind of Unbirth that includes physical transformation and rebirth, Unbirth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Vore, Vore, graphic digestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sans and Papyrus and summoned to meet with the Queen but wake up naked and tied up in her private chambers instead.





	1. Child

Sans opened his eyes to the sight of a thick carpet, such a dark purple that it appeared almost black, stretching before him to a large wooden four poster bed. From his position lying on his side on the floor he couldn’t see the top of it.

He tried to jerk up into a standing position but his wrists were tied together behind his back, his ankles too. He was also naked. Attempting to summon a bone construct in his hands to cut himself free resulted in a small shock of pain as his magic was forced back into his body instead.

He was in _big_ trouble if he couldn’t use his magic. How’d he even end up here? The last thing he remembered was him and Papyrus had been ordered to attend the Queen. Upon arriving, despite being exactly on time, they’d been told it would be another half an hour before they could get in to see her. They’d been provided with tea to drink while they waited, the lady had basically shoved it into their hands. And now here he was.

He tested the rope on his wrists and ankles, firm and strong, there’d be no breaking it. Then with some difficulty managed to wriggle his way up into a sitting position and looked around.

He was in a room, luxuriant in every possible way. Even just the lamp in the corner looked like it might be worth more than Sans’ entire house by itself. The _large_ fourposter bed had a silk curtain drawn around it, purple to match floor. A shadowy figure of someone lying on the bed, presumably asleep, could be seen through it.

But Sans wasn’t alone here, Papyrus, also naked, was trussed up in a way similar to him except there was also a handcuff around one of his wrists. Its other cuff was around the leg of large fancy bureau. He was already in a sitting position, facing the bed with his head resting against the top drawer.

Sans opened his mouth to call out to him but paused, his eyes flicking to the figure sleeping on the bed, it wouldn’t do to wake them, especially with how big their shadow made them seem. The safest plan would be to wake Papyrus, find the magic blocker, destroy it, and teleport out without even trying to fight their captor. A bit cowardly but reckless bravery had the tendency to get people killed.

Sans turned around to awkwardly crawl backwards until after what felt like forever he reached Papyrus. He grasped onto his leg giving it a hard shake. It took three more before he finally let out a grunt indicating he was awake.

“M’lord? Where…”

“Hush,” Sans cut him off, speaking in a whisper. “We’re in trouble, we need to get out before whoever kidnapped us wakes up. I want you to try to untie my hands.”

“Uh… I can’t.” Papyrus was speaking in a whisper now too, good. “I’m a bit tied up at the moment.”

“I know. I’m going to try to move around so your hands can reach mine.”

“’Kay.”

Sans scooted back more, right alongside Papyrus’ side, until his hands were brushing against Papyrus’ own. Despite their less than good circumstances Sans’ face grew warm at how close Papyrus’ naked body was to his own. Every little movement had them bumping into each other, it was… distracting. Now was _not_ the time to dwell on it though. Maybe later when they were away from whatever this situation was they could…

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away. “Untie me.”

He could feel Papyrus’ hands over his own, trying to maneuver to grasp the rope. But the bindings were thick and well done, allowing for little movement, making this awkward to say the least. But Papyrus kept trying anyway.

While he did, Sans’ eyes scanned the room again, looking for anything sharp he could use instead. As far as he could tell there wasn’t anything, unless they could somehow break the mirror that was part of the bureau. But that would undoubtedly wake up the person on the bed.

He spotted the magic blocker though. It was set up on a high self, impossible for him to reach even if he were standing up. Papyrus probably could though, if Sans could just free him. Which the hand cuff made even harder unless Sans could find the key. But that was probably on their captor.

“Ya think the Queen did this?” Papyrus whispered.

Sans first instinct was to say ‘no’, what reason would the Queen have to do this? But they’d been ordered to go see her, presumably the tea they’d been given had been drugged, and now they were in fancy room that no one _other_ than the Queen would ever be able to afford without going broke. “Yeah, probably.”

The bed creaked as whoever was on it moved. Not good, hopefully they were just shifting in their sleep. More creaks and a loud yawn as the shadow of the person through the curtain sat up ruined that hope instantly. The curtain parted and was pushed all the way back revealing Queen Toriel.

“Oh, good morning my lovelies.” She smiled gently at them as she stood, stretching. She was wearing a thin nightgown with nothing on underneath. If she cared at all about how exposed she was she didn’t show it.

“What is this about?” Sans straightened his back as he addressed her, she was the Queen after all. But even if his hands weren’t bound he wouldn’t have bothered with a salute, not with how unfriendly these circumstances were.

“You’re going to do me a favor.” Would it really be a favor if they weren’t given any choice in the matter?

“There are better ways to request a favor,” Papyrus said with a soft growl.

Toriel sighed, at least she didn’t seem upset by Papyrus’ borderline insubordination. “The problem is Sans wouldn’t do it even if I ordered him to. He’s the one doing me a favor by the way, you’re mostly just here to make sure you don’t cause trouble. Maybe also, for a bit of fun.”

“What is it?” Sans was part of the Royal Guard, it would be treason for him to disobey one of her orders. Not only was he loyal but the punishment for treason was death. So, he’d have no reason to disobey her.

“You’re going to become my child.”

It took Sans a couple seconds to process what she’d said. It didn’t make sense though. Unless she meant to adopt him or something. What would the purpose of that be though? And he was an adult anyway, it was impossible to adopt an adult, wasn’t it?

“What the fuck does that mean?” Papyrus growl was angry now, threatening.

“I think it’ll be more fun to surprise both of you.” She walked over to stand before them. She bent down and with a disgusting amount of ease lifted Sans, pulling him to cradle to her chest like a baby. She then turned to start heading back for the bed.

Queen or no, he did _not_ like being picked up. “Put me down.” He squirmed but her hold on him was firm and he was too small to be able to do much about it.

“I swear to god if you hurt him you’ll _fucking_ regret it.” Papyrus snarled.

“Of course, I’m not going to hurt him.” Still holding Sans to her chest, Toriel lowered herself onto the bed, leaning back against a stack of pillows. “He’s going to be my child, remember?”

Sans still had no idea what that meant exactly but he didn’t like it. He couldn’t do anything about it though as she switched to cradling him with one arm, the other lying down across her body. Even with only one arm holding him he couldn’t wriggle free. He growled in frustration.

“What the fuck are you doing? That’s disgusting.” The shock in Papyrus’ voice drew Sans’ gaze to him, he positioned perfectly be able to see the bed and Toriel on it.

Sans looked down to see what had shocked him so. Toriel’s other hand had moved down to touch herself. Sans groaned in disgust, squirming even harder. Maybe if he’d had his hands free him might have been able to get somewhere by pushing himself against her chest but that wasn’t happening.

“I need to prepare myself,” Toriel said. Her breathing was starting to pick up a little now as her fingers worked down there.

“For what?” Sans wasn’t sure he wanted to know at this point.

Toriel’s answering grin only made him more nervous. “You’ll see.”

An awkward silence descended over them. Sans tried not think about what her other hand was doing as he continued to struggle and squirm, hoping her concentration might lapse long enough for him to get free. Though what he’d do then he had no idea but _not_ being held against her chest while she masturbated would be better regardless.

Eventually she climaxed, letting out a soft moan as she arched her back. She then took her hand that had just down _there_ and moved it up to grab hold of Sans. He shuddered, freezing in disgust at the wetness of her fingers. She moved him down to lay between her still spread legs.

“What are you doing?” he asked, almost afraid now. He hadn’t felt this helpless since he was a small child.

Toriel didn’t reply as took hold of the rope binding his hands together and pulled something off the bed side table. A knife, which she used to saw through the rope, freeing his hands. She did his feet next, tossing both ropes to the side and put the knife back on the nightstand.

As soon as he was unbound Sans started thrashing harder than ever, clawing and kicking at her. She hardly seemed to notice as she flipped him onto his back and took hold of his ankles in her hands, keeping them together once more.

“What the fuck are you doing to him?” Papyrus snarled. “I swear to god if you… _rape_ him, you’ll fucking wish you dead _long_ before I’m fucking done with you.”

Sans hadn’t even considered that. But placed between her legs, her cunt on full display, it was definitely a possibility. “Don’t you dare.” he growled.

“No, that’s not want I’m doing,” she said as if they were being silly.

“Then what…” Sans cut off as the hand on his ankles pressed he feet against the lips of her of cunt hard enough to force them inside. “What the fuck?” Before he could even try to pull them out she was grabbing his legs and pushing him deeper in.

There was a snarl and thud sound from Papyrus. Sans titled his head back to see that he’d jerked hard enough on the handcuff to pull that side of the bureau an inch or two forward. “Don’t you _dare_.”

Toriel’s only reply was a chuckle as her hands pushed Sans in up to his pelvis. He tried to kick his legs in their tight, wet, and fleshy prison but couldn’t. He growled, pushing his rising panic aside as he put his hands on her thighs to push himself out. Instead though, the walls tightened around his legs and moved to suck him deep in, up to the bottom of his ribcage.

There were more snarls and now almost incomprehensible swearing and threats from Papyrus.

“Don’t watch Papyrus,” Sans ordered. He couldn’t bear the thought of Papyrus seeing this, whatever it was, happen to him. “Don’t you dare fucking…” He cut off with a squeak as the walls contracted around him again. The next one would draw his head in.

“Say goodbye to the outside world sweetie,” Toriel said, petting his head with her thumb. “You won’t be seeing it for a while.”

Instead of whimpering with fear Sans growled. He flailed his hands, stuck above his head, desperate to grab onto _anything_ that could stop him from being pulled in further. It was a futile effort though as one more ‘swallow’ pulled his head inside and his feet pushing through the tight ring of her womb.

Slick wet flesh pressed down on him, making it hard to breathe or think. He wriggled and squirmed ineffectively as the walls pulled him deeper. Only his hands were outside now but that only lasted a few seconds before they were pulled in too.

With a half whimper half growl, he clawed walls and thrashed as much as the tight space allowed. But he was helpless to do anything as each ‘swallow’ pulled more and more of his body into her womb. Soon, he was all the way in, curled up into a ball in the tight fleshy space.

“What the fuck you _whore_?” he screamed loud enough to make his throat hurt. “How _fucking_ dare you?” It didn’t’ matter that she was she ruler of the Underground and his Queen, he’d kill her for this.

Except a painful shock when he tried to summon a Blaster reminded of the fact that he was still in range of a magic blocker. He’d just tear his way out with his hands then. Except even though his fingers were sharpened slightly at the tip they weren’t strong enough or sharp enough to pierce through the wall of her womb, not even leaving a small scratch.

“Fuck you bitch, let me _out_!” He switched to kicking and punching for all he was worth.

But after a long while of that even he had to give up because it didn’t seem to be having any effect whatsoever. Panting with exertion, he stilled. He was feeling sleepy and lethargic, as if he’d been drugged. He was _not_ going to sleep in here though, no way.

He pressed his hands against one of the walls and moved them around until he found the hole he’d been forced through. It was closed up tight, he couldn’t pry it open enough to even to get single finger through let alone his whole body.

So, what did he do about this situation? He was trapped, helpless and growing more and more sleepy every passing minute. No matter how stubborn and angry he was he wouldn’t be able to fight it for much longer. His only hope was that Papyrus would be able to kill her somehow to save him from her dust. Which, knowing Papyrus, he’d find a way to do. He was one the strongest and smartest monsters Sans knew, he’d figure something.

“Don’t you _dare_ let this be the one time you fail me Papyrus.” Sans growled, panting still as he relaxed, sinking into the warmth surrounding him. He could feel and hear Toriel’s heartbeat through the walls, he didn’t like it. “So, you better fucking save me from whatever this foul bitch is trying to do to me.”

He fought sleep for as long as he possibly could, murmuring curses and insults directed towards Toriel. But he eventually had to succumb and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Breakfast

“Don’t watch Papyrus.”

Papyrus flinched, ducking his head at Sans’ shouted order. If Sans didn’t want him to watch… whatever the fuck Toriel was doing to him Papyrus wouldn’t.

“Don’t you dare fucking…” Sans cut off with an almost fearful sounding squeak.

Papyrus growled but kept his gaze averted. He tugged at the handcuff chaining him to the bureau behind him even though it sent a lance of pain down his arm. He’d almost dislocated his shoulder on that first big tug when Toriel had put Sans’ feet into her cunt. Papyrus unfortunately, had a perfect view of it, as if she’d placed him like this intentionally so he could watch.

“Say goodbye to the outside world sweetie. You won’t be seeing it for a while.” Toriel’s voice was soft, almost a whisper. The horrible implication behind her words drew Papyrus’ gaze back up just in time to see Sans’ head disappear into her cunt.

This time when Papyrus jerked forward against the handcuffs his shoulder did dislocate with a loud pop. The pain wasn’t enough to drown his rage though. “Don’t you fucking…” he snarled, unable to think of anything to say. More pain shot through him as he tried over and over again to summon a Blaster to obliterate her as Sans hands and arms disappeared inside her next.

Soon, the only evidence of Sans was a swell in her belly as he was presumably in her womb now. He was fighting though, her flesh dented outward as he kicked and punched her from within. Good, hopefully Sans could rip her apart from the inside.

Toriel let out a small evil laugh as she rubbed a hand over her belly, seemingly not bothered too much by Sans’ struggles within. “Enjoy the show?”

“ _Fuck_ you bitch.” Papyrus snarled again. “Let him _out_.”

“I will in about nine months, probably a bit less because of how small he is. Of course, he’ll be very different by then. He won’t remember any of this or his former life.”

“And what the _fuck_ does that mean?”

“Over the next nine months or so the magic in my womb will change him into a goat monster. And he’ll be a child, _my_ child.”

“Why?”

“Because I _want_ a child and I get what I want.”

“Then fucking fuck someone like a normal fucking person.” No matter how hard Papyrus tugged at the bureau behind him he couldn’t get it to move any further forward. And trying was becoming more and more painful to his dislocated shoulder.

“I didn’t want to do that though. Whoever I slept with would feel like they had an obligation to stick around and help me raise the child and everyone in my court would know about it and them and want me to get married again. Also, I would have to find someone who wasn’t completely disgusting. This is _much_ easier.” She rubbed her hand over his belly again, the signs of Sans’ struggles within still visible, smiling almost lovingly down at it. “He’s a real fighter, isn’t he? He’ll make a good king one day.”

 Papyrus growled, going limp as he panted with pain and exhaustion. He couldn’t do anything to help Sans right now. He would have to wait until she freed him from his bindings. She’d do that eventually, right? She wouldn’t just leave him like this until he died, would she?

Time dragged. Sans’ struggles grew weaker until they were barely perceptible and then seemed to stop altogether. It took a while, a couple hours at least.

“I think he’s finally fallen asleep now,” Toriel said a short time later. “He won’t wake up again until after he’s reborn as my child.”

No, he’d wake up after Papyrus had killed her and retrieved him from her filthy dust. Cutting her belly open might be fun but that had the chance to injure Sans too so Papyrus would just stab her through the soul instead. He wanted to torture her but would _never_ put Sans at risk like that.

With a contented sigh, Toriel stood. “I’ll be right back.” Keeping a hand over the swell of her newly pregnant belly she exited into an adjacent room, the door swinging shut behind her.

She returned a good fifteen-twenty minutes later looking cleaned up and wearing a more suitable dress. It hugged around the curve of her belly as if it were made for it, maternity clothes.

Papyrus growled, glaring at her with all the hate in his soul, as she approached. She seemed unfazed though as she strode right up to him. Her hand took hold of one side of his face and pressed the other against her belly. “You can say goodbye your brother now if you want,” she said. “He won’t be able to respond but maybe it’ll make you feel better anyway.”

Papyrus opened his mouth to curse her out again but paused as he felt a slight movement in her belly, Sans. Instead his eyes filled with tears of anger and frustration over the futility of this situation.

“Oh, he’s already moving, isn’t that lovely?” Toriel said. “He’s not going to remember you of course so don’t worry about him missing you. He’ll be happier as prince and then king anyway.”

Well, Sans had always been ambitious. He’d have loved the thought of being king. But, he would _never_ in a million years want to go about it like this. No, he’d have wanted to earn it after the Queen had died with no heirs left behind to take her place, leaving the next ruler of the Underground to be decided by the people. Knowing Sans, he’d have been able to do it if given the opportunity, be it through primarily diplomacy or violence. And Papyrus would’ve helped him every step of the way. After Papyrus killed Toriel to save Sans he’d have the perfect opportunity to become king.

There was a sound that could only be Toriel’s stomach growling. She laughed slightly with fake embarrassment. “I was considering maybe having some fun with you but I’m starving. I am eating for two now though, so that makes sense.” Her stomach growled again as she finally released Papyrus head from her belly.

She walked over to bedside table and opened the drawer to reach inside and pull something out. When she turned back to face him, he saw that it was a key, probably to the handcuffs.

He tensed as she approached once more. She took a deep breath before squatting down and unlocking the handcuffs. She then grabbed hold of his shoulders, popping the dislocated on back into place with another painful pop, and lifted him.

Ignoring the pain, he wriggled and thrashed as she carried him to the bed and dropped him on it. “What the fuck are ya gonna do to me?” He’d _never_ been this helpless before, he _hated_ it. To hide his fear, he growled and glared at her.

“I’m going to eat you,” she said it with such a causal tone that took Papyrus a few seconds to fully process it.

“What the fuck?”

Toriel chuckled as she lowered herself onto the bed too, a hand over her belly. “My new child needs a head start on his transformation, what better way than eating his former brother. And, you know, weird pregnancy cravings. Also, I need to dispose of you so you can’t try to cause trouble for me and my new child.”

Papyrus thrashed against his bindings hard enough that the whole bed creaked. But it was useless as took hold of his feet and pulled them up into her open mouth. Her teeth brushed against his ankles, above where the rope tied them together. She didn’t bite though as she pulled him deep in, her throat swallowing around his feet.

Her mouth and throat were warm and wet with saliva as she swallowed up his legs. He thrashed and wriggled but it was useless, she was _much_ bigger and stronger than him. If he had his magic he would’ve probably stood a chance but he didn’t.

Soon she had pelvis in her mouth. His feet poked into what could only be the hollow space of her stomach, her throat and esophagus tight around his legs as they undulated down his body to pull him deeper in.

“You fucking piece of…” He cut of with a fearful yelp as she gulped down his pelvis. Her hands grabbed onto him and pushed him further down as she straightened, presumably so that gravity would assist in his descent into her stomach. “I’m not fucking food so don’t fucking eat me.”

She hummed around him in a way that sounded almost like a laugh. She pushed down on him some more, his lower ribs now in her mouth, pressed against her throat. This could _not_ be comfortable for her, especially with his hands still tied behind his back and in her throat as a result. If it bothered her though she didn’t show it as she swallowed again.

He growled and kept thrashing as best he could, fighting tears of fear and panic. He could _not_ die like this. He had to kill her and save Sans from her womb. Sans was no doubt counting on it, Papyrus couldn’t let this be the one time he’d failed him.

Two more swallows had his head in her mouth. Her tongue was wet and slick against the top of his skull. The ceiling above them was the only thing visible of the outside world visible through her teeth and possibly the last thing Papyrus would ever see other than the dark inside of her stomach. He whined in protest at that horrid thought.

She swallowed again and his head was engulfed by her throat too. It was a tight squeeze as he was forced down and down until his whole body slid into her stomach, forced to curl up with his knees pressed to his chest in the tight wet humid space.

He groaned and trembled with fear and anger as the walls rippled with a gurgle around him, it was much louder and more intimidating from in here. He was sitting in a warm liquid that came up to his chest, a few inches below where his soul resided in his ribcage. He didn’t want to know what it was but couldn’t escape the thought that it could only be stomach acid. It didn’t hurt though… yet.

He squirmed and tried to thrash and kick but his hands and feet being tied together made moving much impossible, all he got for his efforts was another gurgle. But if he was sitting in stomach acid it would eventually dissolve the ropes, hopefully before it dissolved him enough to kill him, and then he could... move more? Would that get him out though?

Able to see because his sight was tied entirely to magic, he looked up at the stomach’s entrance. It was right above him, if he could lift his arms he’d easily be able to reach it. It looked closed up tight though and with how slick and soft everything was, would it be possible for him to climb out? Probably not. Meaning he was going to be digested.

The stomach walls rippled and gurgled again as if confirming that thought. It was starting to itch now, all over his body but especially the part submerged in the stomach acid. It was the worst in his feet and toes, probably because they’d entered first.

He whined at the realization as he tried to tug his hands apart. He couldn’t die like this, he had to save Sans. He had to kill Toriel for violating Sans in such an awful way. He couldn’t do anything though except tug in vain at the ropes and squirm as he tried unsuccessfully to kick out with his bound legs.

Over time as the stomach continued to ripple and gurgle around him every so often, the itching grew worse and worse until it started to hurt. It felt like he was… sitting in acid because well, he _was_. But even as the pain built he could feel the ropes loosening as he kept pulling at them. After what felt like _ages_ he finally managed to pull his hands apart.

He trembled as he pulled them out of the acid. They still _hurt_ , everything hurt, but he could maybe do something now. Trying to ignoring the burning pain and the softened almost gooey look of his hands, he lifted them to claw at the stomach’s entrance. He whimpered, tears of pain forming in his eyes as moving and pressing them against things only made them hurt worse. He kept trying though. But it was useless, it was closed up too tight. He wouldn’t have been able to pry it open even if his hands were in peak condition.

He tried to claw at one of the stomach’s walls next, thinking maybe to rip himself out. But his fingers had lost their sharpness while submerged in the acid. It might not have even made a difference though with how thick the lining of her stomach seemed to be. He whimpered as he pushed against it, but that hurt too so he stopped.

“God fucking damnit.” He growled even as the stomach gurgled around him again. “It hurts. Make it stop, it hurts.” There was no one who could even hear him, let alone anyone who’d have a desire to help him.

Every passing minute the burning pain grew worse. It became _unbearable_ but it was also unescapable. He pushed himself up with his legs, trying to get at least _some_ of himself out of the acid. He couldn’t hold the position for more than a few seconds though and slid back in, the stomach rippling and gurgling around him again.

Going against common sense, he looked down. Unfortunately, the acid was clear enough for him to see his bones underneath it. They were visibly softening, losing their solid shape as they slowly dissolved. Several places were leaking magic blood, the acid on the open wounds stung even more.

He whimpered and gagged at the sight, on the verge of sobs now. “No, no, no, no, I can’t fucking die like this. Let me _out_ , dear god please let me _out_.” He looked back up towards the entrance to resume clawing at it, the pain in his half-melted hands was minimal compared to his desperate desire to get out of here. “Sans! Help Sans, please don’t let me die like this. Please save me m’lord, _please_ I need you.”

The horrible burning pain continued as he clawed desperately at the stomach’s entrance, screaming and crying for Sans to save him. After a long while he grew exhausted and just holding his hands above the acid was a challenge. He didn’t even have enough strength to cry properly anymore, sniveling and whimpering instead. “Sans please help, please, Sans, I need you.” He kept mumbling, almost unaware he was even doing it and unable to stop even if he’d wanted to.

His magic leaked out of countless places in his body. He couldn’t even feel his toes anymore, they might’ve been completely dissolved. He didn’t have much time left.

“Please Sans, it hurts, it hurts, make it stop. Sans, I…” His soul shuddered in chest. “…need you, please Sans…” His vision dimmed to nothing as all the magic left in his body went to the instinctive struggle to continue living no matter how hopeless the circumstances or damaged his body. He managed to hold on for a minute to two more that alone felt like hours of burning agony before losing that struggle as his soul shattered.

***

Toriel let out a very unladylike burp as the monster in her stomach dusted suddenly. It had taken him almost five whole hours to digest, not the longest anyone had lasted in there but longer than she’d suspected since he’d been a skeleton and therefore rather thin. She smiled at the rush of magic he gave her as she rubbed a hand over her pregnant belly.

Her new child stilled within her a few seconds later. A couple hours ago he’d started moving and kicking a lot, not as much as when he’d first gotten in there, but still quite a bit. It was odd that he’d stop right when his former brother dusted but it didn’t matter.

“Just you and me now,” she said. “Until I eat someone else anyway.” She was always super careful about eating people so that wouldn’t be for a little while. But since she was eating for two she’d probably do it slightly more often. She’d for sure have to eat everyone who’d seen the two skeletons in the palace but that could wait for later.


End file.
